The Rise of The Roman Empire
by Covviz
Summary: Not only did the Roman Empire survive but it conquered the world and expanded into the stars. After meeting alien life what will happen to Rome? Will it finally fall on its own weight as it was meant to millennia ago or will it live to run another day?


**A/N: **

**Hello everybody. This is my take on what would be different if Rome never fell inside the mass effect Universe. If you find any mistakes tell me, my native language is Spanish, not English.**

**Prologue**

**117 A.D. – 617 A.D. "The Roman Expansion."**

During the year 117 A.D. Rome didn't start to crumble but instead started to invade it's neighbors and trying to claim more land for itself.

Ancient Rome fought against the many Germanic tribes and assimilated them into the empire while building many outposts in Germania and along central Europe. These outposts would eventually turn into great cities. More and more Germanic were fighting for the roman but decades later the roman relations between the tribes started to sour and a rebellion started.

Rome somehow survived the rebellion and was not only able to pull back the Germanic but was also able to conquer them and assimilate them into their territories. This did come at a cost and the roman military was greatly weakened afterwards and because of this Rome had to stop invading more countries and started to focus on inner growth and building of infrastructure.

With this new wave of colonization on Britannia, the Iberian Peninsula, Gaul and Germania the higher classes of Romans moved to these new colonies acting as leaders of the new cities. Lower class citizens also moved in there and the population was now increasingly growing.

The tribes again tried to attack these new colonies and the weakened roman war machine had to move its troops to wipe out the rebels. This conflict would last decades and eventually Rome would finally establish a strong hold on the conquered lands by the year 417, Ancient Rome didn't legalize Christianity so Christians escaped Roman prosecution and made small settlements in roman borders.

Later on the Roman Empire and the European landmass would be seen as the same.

The Romans fought a series of wars against the Parthian and later on the Sasanians. Years after that the rise of a new religion called "Islam" would start. This brought trouble.

**617 A.D.- 1270 A.D. "War against islam."**

Sasanians fell to Arabs and then the Arabs fought a series of war against the Romans as the Roman empire tried to stop the Islam expansion. They failed to do that and the religion spread to Persia and central asia. Because of this the asian continent was split in half. Also later Rome converted to Christianity in the year 812.

The Romans to continued trading with both the Chinese and the Indians, Romans had to invade Nubia and upper Somalia. That's what they did and now the romans had expanded further into Africa.

The Romans and the Arabs would turn into great enemies and they would wage war in the red sea. Because of the Arabs and Islam the Christian Rome united against the Arabs.

Later both Rome and Arabs entered a cold war concentrated elsewhere and tried to build relations with other empires in the world. Eventually trade routes would be set between Romans and Asians. There was a humbling effect in Rome after all that had happened and Romans saw the Asian empires as equals, though the relations were somewhat strained because the Arabs had more of a political say with the Asians. Peace was short lived and a new threat arised from asia: The Mongols.

**1270 A.D. – 1552 A.D. "Age of Trouble."**

By the years 1270's the Romans and the Mongols clashed. This would bring a new war unlike anything Rome had ever seen before.

Rome had to hold the ruthless invasion of the mongol empire and managed to do it, but now Rome's military was really weakened and much of the infrastructure was destroyed along with dead people.

The Mongols collapsed and later on the worst would come for Rome: The Black Plague.

Even with Roman cities along with the Roman medicinal prowess, a lot of people died from the plague.

Rome's grip was weakened on its territories after the plague. The people from Rome waged a civil war against the empire and Rome won but it was weakened even further.

After a few centuries of relative peace with Rome having a few skirmishes with the slavics. Rome stopped invading lands and waging war and started focusing on education and trading. Russia would eventually be born. Occasionally fights were fought between Russia and Rome.

**1552 A.D. – 1852 A.D. "The relations begin to sour."**

In the year 1552 Ancient Rome learned how to harness the power of steam and the industrial revolution would begin. Ancient Rome adopted guns, develops a method of transportation known as "trains". Chinese saw this as a threat and the relations began to sour between the two trade partners. Eventually the technological advances of the two sides leaked and both Rome and China became great competitors.

Slavery was banned in the 1800's and after many reforms the Emperor was mostly symbolical and the Roman Empire was ruled by an elected council. With the Consul chosen by the people holding the most power. Also, freedom of religion was now a thing on Rome.

China and Rome started a cold war. Rome with this new technology began to rapidly expand and invaded Russia, sub-Saharan Africa, Iceland and Iran.

China wasn't left behind and invaded Korea, Japan, Philippines and the East Indies. Both countries invaded the middle east and the place was split in half. Along with Africa which was also split in the hold of the two empires.

After 50 years of establishing hold in their newly invaded territories China and Rome set their sights on the continent called "America" after a roman explorer who discovered it centuries ago.

The task of colonizing The new lands would have been easy enough if it wasn't for the Aztec Empire. Because the Rome and China didn't concentrate on colonizing the new continent and were good enough with their shores technology of the two sides somehow fell in the hand of the Aztecs. Rome and china now had a new competitor, an Aztec Empire spanning the whole American continent.

This made things even more difficult and yet another player was added into the "Cold War".

Things went downhill and a free for all war that could have gotten humanity into a nuclear bomb-caused extinction if it wasn't for humanity's orbital defense satellites erupted.

**1852 A.D. – 1900 A.D. "The Great War"**

This was the most brutal war in all human history. Killing 100 million humans out of the population of 5 billion at the time. The Aztec Empire was the first to fall in the first 20 years.

After that the war raged between China and Rome for the remaining years until the Chinese Empire was finally toppled.

Rome was weak, with the whole world now conquered it had the task of rebuilding the whole place while dealing with many rebellions.

Rome was doomed to fall and Earth was doomed to brutal dark ages if it wasn't because of its last-moment discovery in Mars.

**1900 A.D. – 1950 A.D. "The Age of Rebuilding"**

Rome made a discovery on mars that totally changed the perspective humanity had: Prothean Ruins.

This ruins didn't contain any technology but instead contained a message that the Romans used as propaganda to stop the rebellions and convince the people that humanity needed a strong Roman Empire to protect itself.

The age of rebuilding lasted many years and in 1950 A.D. it would end with the great discovery: FTL travel.

**1950 A.D. – 2050 A.D. "Age of Peace"**

With the discovery of FTL travel Rome not only recovered, but totally surpassed its former self. With the new focus on space and Colonization the Roman Empire terraformed Mars and Venus and heavily colonized and industrialized 3 systems. Humanity's population was of 30 billion at the end of the Age of Peace:

-Alpha Centauri : An Earth-like moon called "Eden Prime" orbiting a massive gas giant. The first extra solar colony.

-Arcturus: A "Jungle World" orbiting the sun. It was dubbed "Augustus" after the Emperor at the time.

-Shanxi: A world with a climate similar to that of a Boreal Forest orbiting the system's sun.

With the status of the Roman Empire the words "Roman" and "Human" soon became synonyms.

**2050 A.D. – Now "The First Contact War"**

Rome already knew that alien life existed based on its knowledge on the Protheans. But what it didn't know was that there was a massive Space-Faring civilization at its doorstep ready to come.

The invaders came through the recently discovered "Catapult Fork" in Shanxi. They came without warning and now, Humanity's power is tested and its beliefs of uniqueness shattered.

Future is uncertain, but if we go down on thing is sure... We will take them with us.

**A/N:**

**This is all for now. Next chapter Roman Technology will be discussed. It is different than that of the Council but I will do my best to make it balanced. Also, no plot rails will be followed regarding the classical reaper war. **

**Until then, have a good day.**

**-Covviz**


End file.
